poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Humicorn Empire
The Humicorn Empire is another epic movie of Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations. Summary With Tino Tonitini wants to know where the Humicorn Empire, the place where he was born. So Tino, Thomas, Twilight, Brian, and their friends decide to go there, and see about the city and Tino's past. When Tino meets a princess humicorn, Princess Blossom, who fell in love with him, shows him around the city and about an evil tyrant of the Humicorn Empire, Lord Jasper, who heard of Tino's appearance and tries to kill him. Can Tino and his friends defeat the evil Lord Jasper, before he rules the Humicorn Empire forever? Plot Opening/Tino's feeling The movie opens with a flashback form Starlight Glimmer's Return, ''with Starlight telling Tino abou his real past revealing his real name "Tino Starbright." In Canterlot High, Tino is considered about the past that Starlight Glimmer has told him about and he want to know some answers. Then, the Human Mane 5 and Sunset Shimmer finds a note from Twilight Sparkle that was sent to Tino saying that she knows about a kingdom called "The Humicorn Empire". So Twilight goes to the human world, and tells them about the kingdom. So Tino, and the others decide to go to that kingdom and to find out about it's history. The Journey to The Humicorn Empire begins In the beach, Twilight builds a submarine to find the Humicorn Empire, that is Twilight tells the others that is the empire is in underwater. And then, Rich O'Connell and his family showed up to join them for their journey. Everyone gets into the submarine and starts searching for the forgotten empire. As they looked and looked, they spot a strange artifact made by the Humicorns. And all of the artifacts made a trail for the others to follow. When a strange man was watching them through his globe. And then, he travel into Tino's mind. But he broke free from his clutches and continues his search for the empire. And just then, a monster appears and attacks the sub. As they escape from the monster by going into a underwater cave. And they have to search on foot and on wheels. And they see a statue of someone standing. And the heroes decide to camp in the cave. At the campsite At the camp, everyone sat around the campfire, except Tino, who still wants to know everything about the Humicorn Empire is and why he was born there. Sunset Shimmer convinces him to sit with the others. And Tino was subspected that the Humicorn Empire must be enchanted. It was finally night, and everyone is in their tents. And then just now, a stranger come inside Tino's tent and takes Tino away while he's still asleep, and she took of with Tino in her shoulder. And that situation has put the others on alert. So, the others has to go after her. The Humicorn Empire!!/Princess Blossom In the morning, Tino wakes up and then finds himself in a house and he sees a girl his age standing toward him. And she speaks in a unknown language. And then, he starts to speak her language. And they were surprised when the others found him and sees the enchanted castle. And they found out that they have found the Humicorn Empire. And the girl realizes who Tino was. Tino and the girl communicate with each other. And she speaks English, introducing herself as Princess Blossom. And she shows them around the kindom. Mrs. Tonitini's story of herself and the city They walked toward the city, and they see Mrs. Tonitini was there. She tells everyone that her real name is Princess Solar Eclipse, the long-lost sister of Princesses Celestia and Luna. She tells the other that she the one who created the humicorns many years ago. When she marries Tino's father, the new life is been born, it was the reason that Tino is half-human and half-unicorn, and Tino has unicorn abilities. She tells everyone about the city is being ruled by an evil tyrant Lord Jasper, who possesses dark magic, and made the Humicorn Empire corrupt. And Tino realizes that he was part of the Humicorn legend. The Legend Princess Blossom tells Tino about the legends of the Humicorn Empire and the important legend that involves him saving the empire. Then, she explains to him that the tyrant of the empire wants him dead when he was a baby, to avoid the legend. Tino wants to know why he wants him out of the way of his rule over the empire. And he and the princess go exploring the empire. Exploring the Humicorn Empire Princess Blossom then escorts the group around the empire. And the people looked at Tino and the gang. Alan is amazed at the fossilized bones they have in the museum. Rarity, Tish, and Lor become interested in the spa that they have. While Carver and the guys are amazed by their booze. Fluttershy has find many of the kingdom's animals interesting. And Tino tells the others to find information about the empire. Getting Information about the Humicorn Empire The Humicorns eagerly walk to the base of the castle where the Faire is located, and one by one, regain their beautiful crystal colors as they partake of the food and games. The same glum humicorn that Twilight had interviewed earlier tells her friend that she's starting to remember how life was like before the king. They look at each other, cry "The Crystal Heart!" and delightedly smile as they regain their former colors. When they wonder if the Crystal Heart is really present at the Faire, Rick O'Connell assures them that they do: "Can't have a Crystal Faire without a crystal heart, right?" Amethyst Maresbury comments that the light within the Humicorns powers the Crystal Heart and protects the empire. She regains her own colors as she remembers that she does work in the library. Rick O'Connell anxiously asks Amethyst Maresbury what she means by "powering" the Crystal Heart. Amethyst Maresbury, not knowing that the real Heart is missing, merely says she's glad they found it, considering Jasper said he hid it where nobody could find it. As he walks off for some caramel cake, Alan Grant and Rick O'Connell become extremely worried when they realize the significance of the actual Crystal Heart. Rick O'Connell tears a flag from a pole and covers the useless heart-shaped crystal with it, lest the Humicorns find out that it is a fake. He tells Twilight that they have a problem. Blossom shows Tino something special In the other part of the Humicorn Empire, Tino and Blossom are having a good time. And then, Blossom shows Tino something special. She reveal that it is underwater right near the side. Soon as they dive underneath, she shows him the agriculture of their own kind and then they went out of the water to get some air. And they went back underwater to look some more stuff there. And Tino is amazed at the history of the Humicorn Empire. And they saw everything and Tino was amazed at it. The Tyrant of Humicorn Empire As they went back into the surface, they came across a mysterious man from earlier. Tino recognized him as Lord Jasper. Jasper explains why he's here: it's for Tino. He reveals to him that he was trying to kill him when he was born. He sends out Dawnatron to attack him. As they battle, Tino declares that the artificial creation has no soul, to which it retorts "That is why I have no FEAR!" Lord Jasper captures Tino Lord Jasper gloats to his prisoner, claiming that Tino was created, not born. The tyrant orders a net dropped over Tino and hoists the young boy into his ship. Princess Blossom desperately clings to the net, but her strength gives out and she falls into the ground below. Tino tells her to warn the others. Blossom warns the others While the others search for Tino, Princess Blossom runs to the others and warns them that Lord Jasper has taken him away. She tells them that they went underwater to learn the true history of the Humicorn Empire, until they got out of water, Jasper has kidnaped him into his castle. The gang were serious about that so then, they gathered the tanks and their guns and decide to rescue him. In Jasper's castle, he traps Tino in a sphere, as he explains why he rules the empire. He says that he was once a nice ruler of the empire, nut he changed since the loss of his own wife. Now he became corrupt with evil and put the empire under his spell, making the all the humicorns of the kingdom his slaves. And now that he has Tino he will finally kill him like he should have done that long ago. And then, he leaves. Saving Tino Tino was trying escape the sphere, but his powers have no effect on the spell that Jasper have trapped him in the first place. Until, Sunset Shimmer and Blossom come to the rescue. And Sunset Shimmer manages to reverse the sphere that Tino is in. Sunset Shimmer was so happy that Tino is okay. And they escape before Lord Jasper comes back. The Plan to destroy Lord Jasper Then, Sunset Shimmer, Tino, and Princess Blossom finally got back and found the others in one peace. And the others are relieved to see Tino. As they wondered how to get the Crystal Heart into its place and destroy Lord Jasper once and for all, Tino has came up with a plan and he tells everyone about the plan. A Battle of the Humicorns As they all gathered their guns, tanks, and bazookas, They tell the Humicorns to fight against Lord Jasper and his minions. As they fight, the minions fought back too. And Lord Jasper reveals he created a machine to destroy the whole empire. This prompts Tino to enter inside the cave and gather up the armor as well as releasing the other captives within the cave. he Humicorns are still fought against Lord Jasper's minions, the heroes try to get get the crystal safely to the its place. While the others decide to take shelter. Releasing the Dragon Bots/The Battle begins Tino tries to convince the Legendary Humicorn Warriors to fight alongside them. Their apparent leader violently declines at first, fighting the young boy in both his massive robot mode and his Great Lava Dragon mode. Tino quickly defeats him, saying that he and the other warriors will protect his family or die, then mounts the metal dinosaur. Sunset Shimmer, and Princess Blossom mount their Dragon Bots and charge over the mountains into the Humicorn Empire. Meanwhile, as the rest of the heroes are starting to be overwhelmed by Lord Jaspers's drone forces, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Princess Blossom, and the Dragon Bots storm into the city, slamming, crushing, stomping, and chomping all nearby enemies. On the way, a homing beacon within the Crystal Heart activates, allowing Jasper to track Tino down. He activates a massive magnet, wreaking havoc on the empire. Everything metal from kitchenware to massive ships are picked up by the magnet, including the The Dragon Bots. After narrowly avoiding the magnet, the rest are momentarily separated from the others. Tino shoots at the magnet, destroying it and releasing the Transformers from its influence. The ship retreats to a nearby factory, with Tino hot on its trail. Sunset Shimmer tells the others to stay in the settler save, as she wishes to fight alongside Tino against Jasper. Lord's Jasper's death Tino goes after Jasper, when he jumps out of the castle. As they started to fight, Percival McLeach corners Sunset Shimmer with a pistol, saying that it is time for her to die, but she is quickly shot and killed by Tino. Because of Tino's choice to save Sunset Shimmer before defending himself, Jasper takes out Tino by surprise, punched him in the stomach. Sunset Shimmer convinces Rick to go back and the eight joined to fight Jasper. But just as Lord Jasper is about to kill Alan, Tino jumps up and slices the tyrant in half. And then, he puts the Crystal heart into its right place. Outside of the Humicorn Empire, Dawnatrown watching Tino at , he tells Tino to beware, for he is reborn. Ending Everyone cheered for Tino, graduating him for the defeat of Lord Jasper. And Tino declares the Dragon Bots are now free as they depart for parts unknown. He and the others about to leave, but Princess Blossom doesn't want him to go. In fact she wants him to stay. Tino made a promise to her that he will return someday, and he will still remain a prince of the Humicorn Empire. And then Tino, Thomas, Twilight, Brian, and the other introduce Princesses Celestia and Luna to Princess Solar Eclipse. Trivia * Rick O'Connell, Evelyn O'Connell Alex O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Alan Grant, Lex and Tim Murphy, Diancie, and Percival C. McLeach guest star in this movie. * This film is a mixture of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes: "The Crystal Empire, parts 1 & 2", and "Atlantis: The Lost Empire", and "Transformers: Age of Extinction". * This film marks it's first appearance of Princess Blossom, Lord Jasper, and Dawnatron. * Princess Blossom becomes Tino's 2nd girlfriend in the end of the movie. * This film takes place after ''Starlight Glimmer's Return. Scenes # Opening/Tino's feeling # The Journey to The Humicorn Empire begins # At the campsite # The Humicorn Empire!!/Princess Blossom # Mrs. Tonitini's story of herself and the city # The Legend # Exploring the Humicorn Empire # Getting Information about the Humicorn Empire # Blossom shows Tino something special # The Tyrant of Humicorn Empire # Lord Jasper captures Tino # Blossom warns the others # Saving Tino # The Plan to destroy Lord Jasper # Releashing the Dragon Bots/The Battle begins # A Battle of the Humicorns # Lord Jasper's death # Ending Soundtrack *Colors of the Wind - Princess Blossom *Music Score: they encounter Lord Jasper *Hellfire - Lord Jasper *AMBER 엠버_Need To Feel Needed Credits Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876